Trapped Together
by haleybear1204
Summary: This is the first of many fanfictions on this pairing Steven X Lars. they are trapped on Homeworld and they decided to stick together and eventually make their way back to Earth but what will he do when he meets up with Sadie?


A.N.-Here's the first of many fics I'm going to be posting on this pairing, I don't see a lot of stories on this paring maybe because of of it's lack of popularity,but If I could get even a few people to read this story and like it that would mean the world to me as a new writer starting out.

P.S. : I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters and im not writing this for profit I just really want to test my writing skills.

Anyway on to the story...

The drone had found us we were cornered. They scanned the cavern looking for us but we managed to hide in the gem shaped holes in the cavern side. Lars stood in the the one next to him as droid was getting closer to him by the second he tried to hide his gem behind his shield but as they got to him they saw right though it and charged its laser to fire,before it could lars jumped on its back and started to hit it a with rock hanging in the cavern

"Run Steven!, I'll distract it while you hide". Lars said

"I cant just leave you you could get hurt". said Steven

The droid turned to Steven and lockelocked on to his and charged up again before it could Lars stabed it.

"Eat this"!

Lars said as he stabed the spike into the drones mechanical eye.

He was pretty proud of himself, but his celebration was cut short by an explosion that sent him sprawling into the cavern wall.He didn't have time to react before he was hit with a tremendous amount of pain, as he hit the cavern floor he started to black out from the pain,everything aournd him beacam hazy he was barely able to hear Steven's voice calling him he could faintly see Steven and the others rushing over before fading into black.

"Lars?!?, stay with me please"!

he says as he shakes him tears budding his eyes as he checked his pulse, there was none and as he checked his heartbeat the tear fell heavily as he held him stroking his hair his tears fell on him as they rocked back and forth

"Please don't leave me alone I need you".

Suddenly a blinding light emitting from lars brings him out of his thoughts when the light faded he saw a very pink and confused lars sitting looking around.

"What the heck just happen-"? before he could finish his sentence I wrapped him in a tight hug. I was so glad he was alive.

"you saved us you stoped the droid but then there was an explosion and you werent moving and I started crying.*gasps* I brought you back".

"Wait so I was away from life,

dose this mean im a zombie"?he asked clutching his shirt.

"No I-, Oh! a heartbeat zombies dont have that".he said as he put his ear to his chest and there was a familiar sound of a heartbeat albeit slower than normal.

"That's, pretty slow but we can rule out zombie". he said pulling ear

Anyway they needed to do something there was not a doubt that we needed to get somewhere safe if they sat here they risked being found again but if they leave they'll get caught for sure.

Steven was still hugging lars tight he hadn't let go since he brought him back, he didnt want to loose him he need him as much as he needed me I gave a him good look over to see if there were any more scars on his arms or cheeks.

Steven, im fine you dont need to keep holding me". he said his face turning a bright crimson

Steven couldn't help thinking he looked cute when he blushed,but he was still concerned for his friend so he continued

as he contonued he came upon a fulffy cotton candy colored mess of hair begging to be touched it looked soft before he realised he was already about to stroke his hair but instead of feeing hair his hand phased through with a pink glow.

"Whoa what was that im not the only one who saw that right"? Lars adked clutching his hair

No,I saw it too and I think I know what this is but I need to test it though"Steven said looking at lar.

"No, I dont think you want me going into your head again".Steven said shaking his head

"Do you mean like the time you possessed my body that one time". He asked cautiously

"I meant more literal".steven said

Oh, its ok I trust you steven if I have magical hair now I need to know so how would we do this touching his hair.

"okay I need you to kneel down and put you head down". Steven instructed

"like this"? lars asked getting into position.

"Yeah just like that, now you might feel a slight foot in your head". Steven said as he activated the portal In Lars's head with his foot

"Gah!?,whats happening"?

Lars exclaimed.

I told him it was going to be fine and he took a deep breath and as I did and disappeared into his cotton candy locks.

To be continued...

I tried my best please be honest but not too brutal I dont think my soul could take it (T W T)


End file.
